Sesshomaru's Only Friend
by 246Nakuro
Summary: Sesshomaru meets Savanna a wolf demon hybrid when he is young and now the past is bitting him in the butt. Will things ever be the same? Hard to know, maybe, but maybe not! Read to find out more.
1. An Encounter

_**Sesshomaru's Only Friend.**_

_**By 246Nakuro.**_

_This means thoughts. _

This is speaking.

_**Chapter 1: An encounter. **_

As the sun rises young Sesshomaru slowly opens his eyes only for a second stretches and thinks back to what happened the night before.

(Flashback)

Sesshomaru: Mama! Mama! Mama!

Ekravaganza: Run Sesshomaru! Distance yourself from here.

(Flashback ends)

Sesshomaru opens his eyes agin only to see a half demon looking down at his face. Sesshomaru kicks the half demon off him and gets ready to fight.

Half Demon: Take it easy you'll open your wounds again.

Sesshomaru: I don't trust half breeds like you.

The half demon smiles and walks toward the wobbling Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru falls clearly in pain. The half demon looks at his wound.

Half Demon: Aw man you openend one of your wounds again.

Sesshomaru: Don't feel like I'm going to thank you because I'm not.

The half demon starts dressing Sesshomaru's wound again.

Half Demon: You don't need to thank me, I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart you owe me nothing.

Sesshomaru: (Skuffing) Not that I care or anything, but what's your name?

Half demon stops dressing the wound.

Half Demon: My name's Savanna Wolffang.

Sesshomaru looks at her and stares with confusion at the blank face of no emmoition. Sesshomaru wonders what she's really feeling.

Savanna Wolffang: Come on let's get you warmed up.

Savanna Wolffang picks up Sesshomaru which surprizes both of them and carries him over to the fire. Sesshomaru looks at the flames and remembers the fire that killed his mother. Savanna notices that Sesshomaru is sad because tears are rolling down his face, she walks over to him and wipes a tear away. Sesshomaru snapps back to realatly and and tries to slap Savanna. Savanna grabs his hand and hold it anger boiling in Sesshomaru. Savanna smiles.

Savanna: In everything that happened I never caught your name.

Sesshomaru: It's Sesshomaru.

Savanna lets go of Sesshomaru's hand and puts her hands on his back. Sesshomaru slapps her.

Sesshomaru: Don't you dare touch me again do you understand?

Savanna: Touchy are we?!

Sesshomaru: (Looking away) It's nothing like that okay? I just don't like being touched.

Savanna: By a girl?

Sesshomaru looks at Savanna glareing, but looks away because Savanna's glare scares him. Savanna stands up and starts walking away the 10 year old Sesshomaru looks at her. As she walks her red hair looks like she has a halo because of the sun. Her yellow kimono futher framed her flawless body. Sesshomaru just stares at her, 2 hours later she returnes with two large boars.

Savanna: I know it's not nearly enough food for a handsome demon like you but it's the best I could do.

Savanna throws the biggest boar to Sesshomaru and starts eating hers as she sits down. Sesshomaru eats his boar thinking.

Sesshomaru: _This half wolf demon saved my life, and asked for nothing in return. Why? Why is this half demon so nice to someone like me? _

Savanna: Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: Huh?

Savanna: You're looking ver serious what's wrong?

Sesshomaru: Nothing a half breed like you needs to worry about.

Savanna: You know you have a strange idea about half demons like me.

Sesshomaru: Yeah so what?

Savanna looks down and the fire almost burned out and stands up.

Savanna: You know Sesshomaru, not all demons are created equal, you'd be wise to remember that.

Savanna walks away not stoping once to lisson to Sesshomaru's cryes to wait up.


	2. A Blast From The Past

_**Chapter 2: A blast from the past. **_

1,000 years later.

Sesshomaru walking past a hill where a battle is taking place, a half demon and a full demon are fighting. Sesshomaru looks up on the hill to see what all the comotion is when his face becomes the face of shock.

(Flashback)

Savanna looks down and the fire almost burned out and stands up.

Savanna: You know Sesshomaru, not all demons are created equal, you'd be wise to remember that.

Savanna walks away not stoping once to lisson to Sesshomaru's cryes to wait up.

(Flashback ends)

Sesshomaru reaches down to grab Tokejin when he sees the half demon go fling skid to a stop but not get up.

(Flashback)

Half Demon: Aw man you openend one of your wounds again.

Sesshomaru: Don't feel like I'm going to thank you because I'm not.

The half demon starts dressing Sesshomaru's wound again.

Half Demon: You don't need to thank me, I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart you owe me nothing.

(Flashback ends)

Sesshomaru: Dragon strike!

The demon is decenrgrated, and Sesshomaru runs up the hill to the half demon. Sesshomaru kneels down to check the wounds and hears a weak voice.

Savanna: (Weakly) See? I knew you weren't all evil.

Savanna closes her eyes, and doesn't open them, Sesshomaru puts his ear to her nose, and feels some cold air.

Sesshomaru: _Good she's still breathing, but if she stayes here she'll die! I have to help her!_ Jaken!

Jaken and Rin had run up the hill with Sesshomaru.

Jaken: Yes m'lord?

Sesshomaru: Where's Ah -Un at?

Jaken: Close by. But M'lord you do know that that is a half demon, right?

Sesshomaru: SILENCE JAKEN! What I plan to do does not consern you.

Jaken: Yes m'lord.

Jaken runs to go get Ah - Un, as Rin walks over to Sesshomaru.

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru? Rin thinks she's pretty beat up.

Sesshomaru: I agree Rin she is.

Jaken: M'lord.

Ah - Un lands and Jaken rolls off.

Jaken: Ah - Un is here M'lord.

Sesshomaru walks past the bowing Jaken caring Savanna in his arms.

Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru places Savanna on Ah - Un and grabs Rin and Jaken, then flies off. Sesshomaru and the other land in his huge mansion and Sesshomaru grabs Savanna and carries her off, with Rin following close behind. Sesshomaru lays her in a bed and dresses her wounds. Rin watches and hugs Sesshomaru's leg. After her wounds are dressed Sesshomaru pulls the cover up to her chin and walks out Rin pets her head, when Sesshomaru relizes that Rin isn't following him.

Sesshomaru: Rin!

Rin looks at Sesshomaru and stops petting Savanna.

Sesshomaru: Let's go. Best to let her sleep.

Rin: Yes Lord Sesshomaru!

Rin walks out and skips down the hall. Sesshomaru grabs the sides of the door about to close them.

Sesshomaru: _A life, for a life. My dedt is repayed. _

Sesshomaru closes the doors and walks away. Latter that night Sesshomaru is walking to his bed, when he passes Savanna's room and stops still. Savanna is still asleep, when Sesshomaru turns his head torward the door to Savanna's room. Sesshomaru then walks away to go to sleep. The next morning, Sesshomaru wakes up to hear Rin laughing.

Sesshomaru: _What's she duing up at this godforesaken hour?!_

Sesshomaru walks out of his room and into the grden outside his room. Savanna and Rin are playing.

Sesshomaru: RIN?! What did I tell you about disturbing our guest?!

Rin: Rin didn't disturb her!

Sesshomaru: Rin?

Savanna: She didn't disturb me. I found her walking the halls looking for you.

Sesshomaru runs at Rin, Rin is frozen in fear.

Savanna: Sesshomaru no!!!!

Savanna runs in front of Rin and puches Sesshomaru to the ground.

Savanna: She's just a little child! She can't help it if she gets nightmares!

Sesshomaru wipes the blood off his chin gets up and walks away. Savanna looks down sad, then walks outside. Rin follows but doesn't come outside.

Rin: Why not stay here with Rin and Lord Sesshomaru.

Savanna continues to walk away.

Savanna: I'm not wanted nor am I needed here.

Savanna continues to walk away then stops.

Savanna: Rin do me a favor would you?

Rin: Rin will!

Savanna: Tell Sesshomaru thanks for me, he saved my life, and that I won't soon forget that.

Rin: Rin will.

Savanna: Good then goodbye.

Savanna starts running away crying.

Savanna: _I was wrong, And I was right. Not all demons are the same, but not all demons can be shown kindness and make an inpression. _

Rin turns around and runs to Sesshomaru. Rin tells Sesshomaru what Savanna told her to tell him.

Sesshomaru: Thank you Rin please go have fun I need to think about some stuff.

Rin: Rin go! (Calling) Master Jaken!

Rin leaves and Sesshomaru gets off his bed goes to the door looks left, right, and all over making sure no one looking, then closes his door. Sesshomaru calmly walks over to his bed and puts his face in his pillow and starts crying.


	3. A Feeling Called Love

_**Chapter 3: A feeling called love. **_

Sesshomaru: _Why do I care if she left? I repayed my dedt, so why do I feel so down in the dumps? I didn't do anything wrong! Did I? Somehow everything felt right that day. Everytime she smiled I felt happy. For once I felt. She was the only one I allowed to see my emotions. When I passed her door that night, all I wanted was to go in and make sure she was ok. Why do I care about a half breed like her anyway? I swore I would mate with only full demons. So why do I feel so crappy? I need to just get her out of my mind! But for some reson I can't. Curse her. Where do I go from here? _

Sesshomaru stoped crying and looked at the ceiling. Trying to figure out what to do next he had a though cross his mind that he quickly discarded. Sesshomaru did his best to think of a better way but nothing came to mind, Sesshomaru finally decided he had to figure out what this feeling was so he opened the door and walked out. He was a demon on a mission, one he didn't really want to go on.

Sesshomaru: JAKEN! JAKEN! JAKEN GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE NOW!

Jaken runs up to Lord Sesshomaru.

Jaken: M'lord?

Sesshomaru: Jaken take care of Rin. I'm gonna be out for a while.

Jaken: M'lord?

Sesshomaru: Jaken just do as I say.

Jaken: Yes M'lord.

Sesshomaru gets on Ah - Un and flyes away. Inuyasha sniffs the air and growls.

Kagome: Inuyasha what is it?

Sesshomaru lands Ah - Un about 5 yards away from Inuyasha's group.

Inuyasha: Well, well, welll what hounor do we owe this visit? Let me guess the Tetsuiga.

Sesshomaru looks down at his feet then looks up at Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: I need to ask for some help.

Inuyasha ignores what Sesshomaru said and charges at him. As Inuyasha attacks he exspects Sesshomaru to block, and true toform he does but not with Tokejin, but with his hand. Sesshomaru jumps back and everyone stares at Sesshomaru's trashed hand. As blood falls to the ground Sesshomaru doesn't even try to dodge Inuyasha's attacks.

Sesshomaru: _I was hoping they would give we some advice, not kill me but I guess if they won't lisson. _

Inuyasha charges at Sesshomaru again only this time Sesshomaru dodges does his super fast run and grabs Kagome.

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru! Put her down!!

Sesshomaru: If you atack me again then I'll use her as a shield.

Inuyasha: What do you want?!!

Sesshomaru: Put Tetsuiga away, and I'll tell you.

Inuyasha puts Tetsuiga in it's sheath and Sesshomaru puts Kagome down. Sesshomaru and the other are sitting around a campfire kagome made.

Sesshomaru: I need some advice.

Inuyasha starts laughing histaricly. Sesshomaru stands up turns around and walks to the top of the hill where he left Ah - Un and sits down looking into the forest. Kagome gets up but no one tells Inuyasha. Kagome walks over to Sesshomaru who is picking grass and throwing it at no one inparticler. Sesshomaru and Kagome talk for a while before Inuyasha notices that Kagome is talking to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha charges after them when Kagome says sit. Inuyasha falls to the ground and Kagome walks back torwards them. Sesshomaru gets on Ah - Un and flyes away. Three days latter the group head to a hot spring. All of them are enjoying them selves when another half demon with red hair walks into the ladies, the men desided which hot spring they wanted, hot spring. Inuyasha keeps going over to another hot spring that's only big enough for on person. Kagome comes up with a plan to see why Inuyasha keeps goin over there. Kagome and the girls shout over to the boys that their done. All of them get out and get dressed, Kagome happens to see the other half demon get out too and put on a yellow robe. As everyone exits the half demon starts walking right and bumps into Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru automactilly kneels down and exstends a hand to Savanna.

Sesshomaru: Savanna are you ok?

Savanna: Uh yeah.

Savanna stands up and Inuyasha's group stares as both look uncufortable. Inuyasha walks up to the half demon pretending that the group are leaving and pushes Savanna torward Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru catches Savanna as she falls Inuyasha walks up to both of them.

Inuyasha: I thought so! You're in love with her.

Sesshomaru auto matically looks at the floor and lets go of Savanna. Savanna on the other hand is mad. Savanna walks over to Inuyasha and stands in front of him hands on her hips.

Savanna: SO WHAT IF WE ARE? AT LEAST WERE MORE SWAVE AT IT THEN YOU ARE RUNNING INTO ME AND ALL! DON'T THINK I DIDN'T NOTICE! I NOTICE THOSE THINGS OK! OH AND WHILE WHERE ON THE SUBJECT OF NOT - TO - DOS! 1) DON'T SAY THINGS YOU DON'T KNOW ARE TRUE! 2) EVEN IF IT IS TRUE DON'T SAY IT IN A PUBLIC PLACE! AND 3) YOU ARE SUCH A JERK! Let's go Sesshomaru.

Savanna grabs Sasshomaru's hand and walks off both holding each other's hand. Meanwhile Inuyasha stares in confusion at what just happened. The next morning in Sesshomaru's mansion. Sesshomaru wakes up yawning and streching. Sesshomaru walks out of his room and toward Rin's room when he hears whimpering from Savanna's room. Sesshomaru puts his ear to the door.

Rin: Rin was so scared!

Savanna: I know I know, shhh. I'm right here I'm not going anywhere.

Sesshomaru smiles then sniffs the air.

Sesshomaru: _Dang how could I have missed this scent. _

Sesshomaru stares down the hall as a wolf runs and skids to a hault in front of Sesshomaru, bows her head then walks past him opens the door where Savanna and Rin are and runns up to Savanna.

Wolf: Mistress!

Savanna: Rowune what's wrong?

Rowune: We've been attacked by a demon mistress! He claims to know you and that if you don't go with him without a fight then he's going to kill us all.

Sesshomaru walks into Savanna's room.

Sesshomaru: Savanna? This wolf a friend of yours?

Rowune looks back at Sesshomaru then bows her head.

Rowune: i'm sorry I just charged in I didn't mean to cause any trouble it's just...

Sesshomaru: I just thought you might want a little help.

Sesshomaru smiled.

Rowune: Thank you lord uh...

Sesshomru: Sesshomaru. For future refrance.

Sesshomaru gently picked up the now sleeping Rin and put her in her bed. Sesshomaru walked back to Savanna.

Sesshomaru: Let's go!

Rowune ran then stopped.

Raoune: What about Rin and Jaken?

Sesshomaru: The only people who know about this place are me, Savanna, and Savanna's pack. They'll be just fine.

Sesshomaru and Savanna fight and when the giant snake demon can't win he runs, Sesshomaru and the others follow him but he soon grabs Rin and takes off. Savanna ignores Sesshomaru cry that the'll get Rin later and attacks the snake demon. As Savanna is holding the demon who is in the air.

Savanna: Your not taking another family member away from me!!!! No way am I gonna let you get away with this! Hand her over!

Sanke Demon: I don't think so!

The Snake Demon pushes her off the flying cloud and allows her to fall down a huge cliff with lots of sharp rocks. Sesshomaru runs over the cliff and slides down it useing the sharp rocks as steping stones to the bottom.

Sesshomaru: Savanna! Savanna!

Sesshomaru finally raches the bottom of the cliff and stares as a very minor injured Rin looks at the not moving Savanna. Sesshomaru runs over to Savanna.

Sesshomaru: Savanna wake up! Come on.

Sesshomaru puts his ear to her mouth and feels her breath just bearly. Savanna's breathing is shallow and iregular. Sesshomaru looks over at Rin tears in his eyes. Sesshomaru walks over to her and kneals down.

Sesshomru: Rin hop on.

Sesshomaru states. As soon as Rin's on his back Sesshomaru walks over to Savanna and picks her up.

Sesshomaru: Hang on tight Rin.

Sesshomaru jumps up the cliff useing the rocks again, Jaken opens his mouth to ask a question but as soon as he sees the condition Savanna is in he closes it again. All are silent as they fly home. Sesshomaru leaps off Ah - Un's sadle and grabs Savanna, knowing he doesn't want to know she isn't awake yet, he can't help but look down. Savanna still has her eyes closed as Sesshomaru expected and walked her to her room. Sesshomaru dresses her wounds then covers her in blankets. Sesshomaru walks outside and starts walking away.

Jaken: M'lord.

Sesshomaru: I'm going for a walk don't follow me.

Jaken stares as Sesshomaru walks away not looking back. Sesshomaru walks for a while when Kagome spots him. Kagome follows with her eyes a little further and she sees Sesshomaru fall down to his knees. Kagome slowly walks toward him, Inuyasha notices and starts to charge him when Kagom tells him to sit.

Kagome: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru upset about something and I'm going to find out what. Inuyasha if you come you have to help him.

Inuyasha: Fine.

Kagome walks up to Sesshomaru and sits down Inuyasha does the same.

Kagome: Sesshomaru? Sesshomru whats wrong?

Inuyasha starts to sniff, Kagome looks at him.

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru, you smell of blood, sweat and salt water.

Sesshomaru glares at Inuyasha then looks forward agian. Inuyasha finally understands.

Inuyasha: SESSHOMARU! Take us to her!

Inuyasha grabs Kagome and throws her on his back. Sesshomaru gets up and runs in the direction of his mansion, Inuyasha and Kagome follow. As Sesshomaru gets closer to Savanna's room he wipes the tears away and puts on his brave face. A black wolf with white marking runs up to Lord Sesshomaru.

Rowune: My Lord she's gotton worse.

Sesshomaru: WHAT?!!

Sesshomaru runs into Savanna's room, puts his ear to her nose, and finds out she's stopped breathing. Sesshomaru slaps the table next to her and walks outside her room. Kagome walks over to Savanna and two seconds latter Inuyasha's face has turned green and he runs out into the garden to throw up.

Inuyasha: _That's discusting!!!! I didn't know Kagome was a __**lesbian!**_

Sesshomaru is confussed and looks back in the room where Kagome in duing CPR on Savanna, but it looks like she's kissing Savanna. Sesshomaru's face looses it's color and he runs to the garden to throw up too!

Sesshomaru: _Ugh! She better have a good excuse for kissing her. _

Savanna starts breathing again still shallow but she's still breathing.


	4. A Family Torn Apart Before Time

_**Chapter 4: A family torn apart before time. **_

(Savanna's flashback.)

Baby Savanna only 2 years old sleeps in a crib her mom looking at her in awe. Savanna and her mom hear a cry for help and Savanna's mom goes to help her dad, but her dad is taken away.

Savanna: DADDY, DADDY, DAAAAADDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYY!

Savanna started crying three years pasted and Savanna is chasing after the snake demon that killed her father is now about to kill her mother.

Savanna: Mommy, Mommy, MOMMY!!!!

Savanna's mom: Savanna stay here don't follow me someone must lead the pack!

Savanna stops runing and looks at her now dead mom falling to the Earth. Savanna falls to the ground and starts crying. Ten years pass and you see her with Sesshomaru. Since we've already seen that lets move on. Savanna starts to cry then is in a black place only her.

Savanna's Dad: You can live here with us in a world unparellel to that of the real world however, you could never see anyone form any other world.

Savanna's Mom: Savanna honey, we are perfectlly content here. I know, you are my dauther, and I know you'll make the right choice.

Blackness again. Savanna looks straight. A picture of her mom shows up, fades, then a picture of her dad shows up, and fades. A picture of Sesshomaru's first smile appears.

Savanna: That's right! Sesshomaru needs me.

A picture of Rowune shows up, then fades, and a picture of the entire pack shows up.

Savanna: That's right! If I leave the pack, Sesshomaru, everyone, is lost.

Savanna's mom: I know you will make the right choice.

Savanna: I can't stay here any longer I have to go back. The pack needs me!!!!

(Savanna's flashback ends)

Savanna moans then opens her eyes, Kagome looks down on her and smiles.

Kagome: Your awake that's good. Guys she's awake!

Sesshomaru: What?

Sesshomaru runs in and hugs her, Inuyasha walks in to see Sesshomaru sobbing on her. Savanna looks around the room.

Savanna: Rin?

Sesshomaru takes her out of his embrace.

Savanna: Rin? Where's Rin?

Sesshomaru: You saved her Savanna, she's alive thanks to you!

Savanna smiles then looks at ceiling and sighs. Sesshomaru hugs her again. Savanna sit up in bed. Sesshomaru braces her so she doesn't fall.

Sesshomaru: Are you sure you should be moving already why don't you lie down?

Savanna stands up then starts runing, Sesshomaru and the others following. they sopped and stared at the snake demon in front of them. A long fight and Savanna thrown to the ground even Sesshomaru can't move very well. Savanna slowly gets up blood falling from her body.

Savanna: Sly!

The Snake demon who was going to kill Sesshomaru turned his head toward Savanna.

Sly: You have no idea what it was like when i was young.

Savanna: That's true. I don't know what it's like to be a snake demon. However, I do know what's it like to grow up without parents, without love, to be hated, to want to kill, and to live a hard life. But that's where the symilaries stop you discusting excuse for a snake.

Sesshomaru tryes to stand up but continuelly falls to the floor.

Sesshoamru: _Dangit I can't move my body well. My body won't do as I ask it to!_

Savanna: _Mother, father, I'll finally get revenge for you!_

The snake attacks Savanna and suddenlly a barrier forms and the snake is thrown down. Everyone stares, as the snake continuelly tryes to attack but is thrown down.

Sly: Impossible! You're dead!

Savanna looks at sly her mother and father's spirits beside her useing their power to help her. As sly dies everyone looks at their wounds which are now gone.

Savanna: _Thanks mom. Thanks dad. _

Savanna's mom: I told you you'd make the right choice. Here a last minute gift from me to you.

Savanna's mom hands her two bracelets with Savanna and Sesshomaru's names carved in them. Savanna's mom closes Savanna's hand.

Savanna's mom: Don't you ever forget the truth. We are always her for you.

Savanna: Thanks mom.

Savanna hugs her mom and dad and then she puts her bracelet on, and walks over to Sesshomaru who hugs her and then accepts the bracelet. Both stared down at the jems in the bracelet and were amazed to see the jems had words on them. Both of them read the passage. "This is the one that is your perfect match." Both Sesshomaru and Savanna looked at each other then Sesshomaru pulled her into a hug. Inuyasha and Kagome walk away holding hands.


	5. The Stealing

_**Chapter 5: The stealing. **_

Savanna gets out of bed Sesshomaru still asleep. Savanna smiles as she gets up and walks to the garden. Rin walks out crying and runs into her. Savanna picked up Rin and carried her to her room. Sesshomaru yawns and when he doesn't see Savanna follows her scent to Rin's room where Savanna is singing a lulliby to the weeping child. Sesshomaru lissons to her as he stands in the doorway.

Savanna: Hush now my baby,be still now don't cry. Sleep as you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember my last lulliby, so I'll be withyou when you dream. Hush now my baby, be still now don't cry. I have a preyer just for you. Grow baby grow, come back someday and deliver us too.

Savanna hums the tune as she lays Rin in her bed and pulls the covers to her chin. Savanna turns around, smiles, and walks over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru and Savanna start walking to their room.

Sesshomaru: You have a nice singing voice.

Savanna: Thanks.

Sesshomaru: That song you were singing it was very pretty, where did you learn it?

Savanna: My mom actually.

There was a silence.

Sesshomaru: I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring back bad memories.

Sesshomaru looked at his feet as he walked, all of a sudden Savanna starts sniffing the air. Then charges out the casle walls as Sesshomaru follows.

(Flashback)

Savanna: Sesshomaru if we were ever separated we need to know how to get back to each other, perhaps by a song.

Sesshomaru: Sure. What song?

Savanna: Hmmm.... How about I can walk on water?

Sesshomaru: Sure.

Savanna: And... Lets see... Time of Dying?

Sesshomaru: Yeah.

Flashback ends as you see Sesshomaru badly wounded and Savanna crying.

Savanna: If I go with you, will you leave them alone? _I know it's you..._

Sesshomaru: Savanna no!!!! Stay!

Savanna: _Mom. It's you Mom. _

The giant wolf demon looks at Savanna then nods yes.

Giant Wolf Demon: Yes If you come with me I'll leave them alone.

Giant wolf demon kneels down and Savanna climbs on. Savanna bearies her head in her mom's fur.

Savanna: _I thought I would never see you again. Oh mom I'm so glad to be able to smell your scent again. Oh mom promise me you'll never leave again. Promise we'll return. _

Savanna falls asleep in her mother's fur. Sesshomaru puts a hand up to stop them but faints because of pushing himself to hard.

Savanna's Mom: _I thought I lost you, I promise I won't leave you again, and that we'll return. The injuries I inflicted on your mate won't harm him. I just hit the demon's presure points. _

Savanna's mom runs off and Savanna hears her mom's thoughts and a smile creaps up on her half demon face.

Savanna: _Thank you. _

Savanna's mom: _Sleep my dauter. _


	6. A Wonderful Yet Unexpected Surprize

_**Chapter 6: A wonderful yet unexpected surprise. **_

3 years latter at the tenth try to find Savanna. Kagome walks into Sesshomaru's room to tell him the party about to start.

Kagome: She might not be alive. The demon might have killed her.

Sesshomaru: No she's out there! And I'm not going to stop until I find her!

Sesshomaru walks to the party while Kagome and Inuyasha walk together.

Kagome: _Just as stubborn as Inuyasha,but with twice the attitude. You'll find her Sesshomaru, I know you will. _

The party is almost over and all the women are sopposed to sing a song before they leave. A suppisious women with teal eyes, bleach blonde hair, and a yellow kamono has entered the party.

Savanna: Um... I didn't know we were supposed to sing.

Sesshomaru: Then sing a song from your heart.

Sesshomaru looks at the paper given to him. Savanna looks at him and strains from yelling "Sesshomaru it's me! Savanna Wolffang!"

Savanna: Uh... here goes.

On the ground I lay

Motionless in pain

I can see my life flashing before my eyes

Did I fall asleep

Is this all a dream

Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die

I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

I feel alive, when you're beside me

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

On this bed I lay

Losing everything

I can see my life passing me by

Was it all too much

Or just not enough

Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die

I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

I feel alive, when you're beside me

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

I feel alive, when you're beside me

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

I will not die, when you're beside me

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

Sesshomaru stares at her emontionless.

Sesshomaru: _How? How did she know that's the song I needed to hear? I have to make sure!_

Sesshomaru looks at her clears his thought.

Sesshomaru: Women... you will sing another song... one I choose. You will not get to look at the words.

Savanna: Yes my lord. _Heh, heh, it feels kinda weird calling him my lord. _

Sesshomaru tells the band what to play, then sits down thinking she won't be able to sing it.

Sesshomaru: _It's not from the heart after all. _

Savanna: _I trust you Sesshomaru, I know the song you are going to choose. _

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

i will never be the same again

i will keep on fighting til the end

i can walk on water, i can fly

i will keep on flying til i die

i will never be afraid again

i will keep on fighting til the end

i can walk on water, i can fly

i will keep on flying til i die

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

i will never be afraid again

i will keep on fighting til the end

i can walk on water, i can fly

i will keep on flying til i die

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

Sesshomaru walks up to the women and estends his hand. All his sevents gasp. The women smiles and puts her hand in his, as they walk on to the dance floor. As they dance Sesshomaru notices the women is very light on her feet and is wearing a yellow kamono (Because that doesn't automatically give away who she is) and wonders who is this women?

Sesshomaru: You know your very light on your feet?

Savanna: I should be I've had years of practice!

Sesshomaru: Really because you don't look that old!

Savanna: (Laughs) Well, thank you.

Sesshomaru sniffs the air and growls as he runs outside, close behind is Savanna. The giant wolf demon that took Savanna was standing in the open.

Sesshomaru: Nice of you to drop in!

Savanna saw Sesshomaru grab his sword and raise it to strike. Savanna jumped in front of him.

Savanna: If you want her you'll have to kill me too!

Savanna glared at Sesshomaru who raised his sword willing to kill both when the sun came up and Savanna tramsformed into a half demon in front of his eyes. Sesshomaru dropped the sword and stared at her in bewilderment. Sesshomaru stared at her then at the demon she was garding.

Sesshomaru: Why Savanna? Why do you defend her?

Savanna: She's my mom. She made it out alive, she survived. I can't just not help her.

Sesshomaru stared at her and picked up his sword, put it in it's sheath, and turned around and walked away.

Sesshomaru: I don't know you anymore, get out of here. Get out of here now.

Savanna: Seshomaru wait!

Sesshomaru stopped, but didn't turn around.

Savanna: I knew... I knew you were lissoning when I was singing the lulliby. I wanted you to hear it. Who do you think I was singing it for? It was for you.

Sesshomaru started to walk away again.

Sesshomaru: Follow. You and your mother. You will live with me now. I love you Savanna. I wanted you to love me too.


	7. A Pup To Seal The Deal

_**Chapter 7: A pup to seal the deal. **_

Sesshomaru walks into Rin's room.

Sesshomaru: Rin?

Rin: Go away.

Sesshomaru: Rin?

Rin I said go away.

Sesshomaru started to walk out when Savanna put her arm on his sholder, smiled, and motioned for her mom to follow. Savanna sat down next to the door.

Savanna: Hush now my baby,be still now don't cry.

Savanna's mom: Sleep as you're rocked by the stream.

Savanna: Sleep and remember my last lulliby, so I'll be with you when you dream.

Savanna's mom: Hush now my baby, be still now don't cry.

Savanna: I have a preyer just for you.

Savanna's mom: Grow baby grow, come back someday and deliver us too.

Rin slowly looked up and saw Savanna and her mom singing in the doorway.

Savanna: Hush now my baby, be still now don't cry.

Savanna's mom: Sleep as your rocked by the stream.

Savanna and her mom: River, oh river flow gently for me. Such precess cargo you bear. Do you know somewhere she can be free. River deliver her there.

Rin crying runs into Savanna bearing her face in Savanna's kamono. Savanna's mom transforms back to her human form and runs her hand though Rin's hair. Sesshomaru stares at them and starts to walk away. Savanna quickly gets up and runs after him holding Rin.

Savanna: Sesshomaru wait up!

Sesshomaru looks behind her as she runs up to him. She gently puts Rin down. Rin bows in front of Sesshomaru.

Rin: Forgive me lord Sesshomaru, I'm sorry I treated you so rudely. I was just upset that Savanna wasn't here anymore that I wanted to die. Lord Sesshomaru please forgive Rin.

Sesshomaru: Don't appolligize Rin. I'm the one who should be appolligizing. I shouldn't have asked you to be happy go lucky when Savanna left. I just couldn't stand having any more sadness enter my heart. Please forgive me.

Rin runs over to Sesshomaru and hugs him crying in his kamono. Sesshomaru kneels down and hugs her back, Savanna and her mom smile. Savanna walks up to Sesshomaru and Rin and hugs them.

Rin: Mother?

Sesshomaru and Savanna's mom stare at Rin.

Rin: Does Rin now have a mother Lord Sesshomaru?

Rin looks from Sesshomaru to Savanna then back at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru closses his eyes and opens his mouth when...

Savanna: Yes Rin. You now have a mother. I don't plan on leaving here anytime soon.

Sesshomaru smiles as Savanna hugs Rin. Savanna still hugging Rin opens her eyes and winks at Sesshomaru. Savanna then picks up Rin and puts her in her bed.

Rin: Mom?

Savanna: Your father and I have to talk.

Rin looks out of her room at Sesshomaru at the opening, as Savanna looks at Sesshomaru, then she looks at Rin and gives her a kiss. Rin stares as Sesshomaru and Savanna wallk away and sighs a sigh of releafe. Sesshomaru and Savanna go to sleep. Late at night Sesshomaru has his arms around Savanna as they sleep when Savanna's ears twitch and she gets up. Sesshomaru looks up.

Sesshomaru: Something wrong?

Savanna: Rin is up and about, I wanna make sure she hasn't had a nightmare. I'll be back shortly.

Sesshomaru nods yes then closes his eyes to sleep. Savanna smiles then pulls on the top part of her robe, and walks out into the snow. Rin looks out at the garden shivering, Savanna walks up behind her and puts the top part of her robe on Rin. Rin turns around and looks terrified.

Rin: Rin's sorry! Rin knows Rin shouldn't be out here and...

Savanna: Calm down! I didn't come to tell you to go to bed I just thought you might be cold, that's all!

Rin stares at the smileing Savanna, who then sits next to Rin to look at the garden too. Rin looks at the floor, Savanna looks at her frowns, then has an idea come to her and smiles as she looks out at the garden again.

Savanna: You know I don't blame you, it is beautiful out here.

Rin: Thanks.

Savanna: I can't think effectivly unless I am in peace, like in the garden.

Rin looks at Savanna, who looks at her smiles then looks out at the garden. Rin lays on Savanna's lap as Savanna runs her hands though Rin's hair. Sesshomaru walks up softly and Savanna looks at him smiles then down at the sleeping Rin with her jacket. Sesshomaru smiles and gently grabs Rin and walks her to her room puts her in bed and hands Savanna her robe. Savanna and Sesshomaru walk back to their room and go to sleep. 8 months latter.

Savanna: How are we going to tell her?

Sesshomaru: I don't know.

Savanna: What do you mean you don't know?!

Sesshomaru: I don't know!

Savanna: It was your day to think of something!

Sesshomaru: I know! But I can't think of anything!

Savanna: Even when it was my turn i at least came up with an idea! You didn't accept it!

Sesshomaru: I know!

Savanna: Well I'm not going to hide it from her anymore!

Savanna starts to walk out when Sesshomaru grabs her by the arm.

Sesshomaru: No... please just one more day!

Savanna: Fine one more!

Savanna walks out into the garden and sits on a rock, just as Rin walks up to her.

Rin: Uh... Rin have a question.

Savanna: Yes?

Rin: Mommy... Why are you so fat?

Savanna smiles at the woried Rin.

Savanna: Nothing to be conserned about. I'm alright! (Whispering) Rin I'll tell you if you promise to keep it a secret.

Rin: (Whispering) Rin promise. What is it?

Savanna: (Whispering) Rin how do you feel about being a big sister?

Rin: (Whispering) Rin's a big sister?!

Savanna: Yep. See I'm going to have a baby.

Rin: (Whispering) Yeah! Wait why can't we tell lord Sesshomaru this? I mean that you told me?

Savanna: (Whispering) Sometimes it's nice to let him worry a bit!

Savanna winks at Rin, and Rin understands. and walks away as Sesshomaru walks into garden. Sesshomaru looks at the walking away Rin then looks at Savanna who refuses to meet his eye.

Sesshomaru: What was that all about?

Savanna: None of your consern!

Sesshomaru: Oh come on are you still mad that we haven't told Rin about the pregnancy?

A small smile creaps on Savanna's face then she forces herself to frown.

Savanna: Yes I am! I mean if my mom was pregnant I would want to know!

Sesshomaru looks down at the floor, Savanna glaces at him then looks forward. Sesshomaru looks at Savanna again.

Sesshomaru: Look I'm sorry ok? I just don't want to lose my first daughter I have. I'm sorry, we'll go with you're plan ok? I can't think of anything better.

Savanna smiles then starts laughing, Rin runs out and starts laughing to. Sesshomaru is uderlly confused.

Sesshomaru: I dont' see what's so funny!

Savanna: (Though laughs) I already told her!

Sesshomaru: Huh?

Rin: Rin's going to be a big sister! Rin is so happy!

Sesshomaru stares at Rin who is hugging Savanna and rubbing her tummy. Sesshomaru sighs then turns around to go to his room. Savanna watches him go, and feels guilty. Savanna gets up and Rin goes to bother Jaken. Savanna walks to Sesshomaru's room and knocks on the door.

Sesshomaru: Go away.

Savanna sighs then looks at the door.

Savanna: I'm sorry, I thought she might want to know. Sesshomaru I'm going to leave you can find me when you're ready.

Savanna walks out of the mansion looks back, see's that Sesshomaru isn't coming and starts to take a walk. She runs into Inuyasha's group and continues to walk. Kagome walks up to her then puts her arm around her sholder.

Kagome: What's going on?

Inuyasha: KAGOME?!!

Inuyasha runs up to pull Kagome away when he hears that Savanna is crying. Inuyasha looks down and see's that her feet are bloodly from walking so far, he also smells that she's pregnant, and looks at her worried.

Inuyasha: What... Happened?

Savanna starts walking again only to sit on a rock her head in her hands, Inuyasha rubs her sholders, Kagome holds her hand. Savanna cryes and sobs as Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kelala sit down waiting untill Savanna's ready to talk. As it gets late Sango and Miroku go to set up the tents, they set up the extra tent too. Savanna cryes as Kagome bandeges her feet. They go to bed, and Savanna gets in the extra tent.

Kagome: You are more than welcome to get any of us if you're scarred or need someone to talk to.

Inuyasha: Yeah we're all open to you.

Sango: We just want to help.

Miroku: We care about you.

Shippo: Don't die!

Savanna stares at them and looks st them as they all start to walk to their tents.

Savanna: Wait!

All of them look at Savanna and stop walking.

Savanna: Thank you... For everything.

They all nod yes and walk to their tents. Night time and Inuyasha is standing guard over the new Half - demon in their mist. For some reason he felt drawn to protect her from whatever made her cry. For some reason he thought of her as his daughter, and wanted to make sure nothing like this ever happened again. Kagome knew he was worried and slept in the tree on Inuyasha and under his jacket, which covered her whole body. Morning came and everyone woke up to see Savanna hiding behind a tree and Rin running towards her. Savanna grabs Rin as Rin cryes in her Kamono, they all stare at Sesshomaru who shows no emotion stares at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha stands in front of Savanna and Rin.

Inuyasha: Get out of here! You're not welcome!

Sesshomaru stares at them and has a flashback.

(Flashback)

Inutaisho: Sesshomaru have you someone to protect?

(Flashback ends)

Sesshomaru: Stand down little brother! This does NOT involve you!

Inuyasha: If you're going after Savanna then yes I'm involved in it!

Sesshomaru growls and looks at ground then does his super fast speed and is next to Savanna and Rin, but a brown blob speed just as Sesshomaru did and now a Brown wolf growled in front of Sesshomaru and stood between Sesshomaru and her daughter. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's group stared as Savanna grabbed Rin and hid behind the tree.

Sesshomaru: Move!

Wolf: No! You will not harm my daughter!

Sesshomaru: I said move! Or I'll kill you too.

The wolf growls and gets ready to fight.

Wolf: I won't move! I will die to protect my daughter! You don't have anything to protect! So you'd never understand.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen then he sighs.

Sesshomaru: I gave you a chance!

Sesshomaru and the wolf fight and eventually the wolf is killed Sesshomru goes over to kill Savanna, raises his sword, then puts it in it's sheath. Savanna is sobbing!

Savanna: I was wrong about you. I always thought if you showed a demon enough kindness it'd rub off on them and they'd learn to accept kindness. I was taught never to judge a demon by what they acted like, and to find the hope in everyone's heart. That every demon has a soft spot and if you can find it then you might make a new demon that isn't intent on distorying. But I was wrong I thought you would understand. I don't care what happens to you anymore! Just leave! And never come back! You've reached your limit of chances! Go!

Savanna sobs on her dead mother, Sesshomaru sighs regrets losing his temper and walks away.

Sesshomaru: When you're ready my doors are always open.

Sesshomaru runs to his mansion, but not before showing his tears to everyone. Inuyasha's group run over to Savanna who is sobbing in her mom's fur. Inuyasha puts his arm around her sholder. Savanna continues to cry as it starts to get late everyone except Savanna are sitting around a fire. Savanna has fallen asleep on her mom. Inuyasha walks over to Savanna and picks her up, then walks her to her tent gets her settled just as Rin come in and gets settled. Both Rin and Savanna sleep and the others talk.

Miroku: I saw Sesshomaru cry. I wonder if he cared about her?

Kagome: Maybe...

Kagome turns to look at Inuyasha who is looking in the fire.

Inuyasha: That's what's confusing me.

Miroku: Huh?

Inuyasha: In the hundred years I've known him. Sesshomaru has never once shown tears. Come to think of it Sesshomaru has never once shown any emotions.

Kagome's eyes widen then she looks at Savanna who has woken up and looking out into the sky. Kagome gets up and the others follow her with their eyes as Kagome sits next to Savanna. Savanna looks at Kagome then turns away.

Kagome: You ok?

Savanna shruggs.

Kagome: What's wrong?

Savanna: I don't really wanna talk about it... It's kinda complicated.

Kagome: We've got all the time in the world. So when you're ready we'll lisson.

Kagome gets up and turns around to walk back to the fire when Savanna gets up and walks with her holding her hand like a scared baby. Kagome sits down and Inuyasha and the other start a normal conversation. Savanna lisson to them for a while, and when there is a break in the conversation, Savanna looks at the fire.

Savanna: Thank you for everything. I owe you big time!

Inuyasha: You owe us nothing we...

Savanna: How about the day Sesshomaru and I first met? Is that a good comprimise?

Inuyasha: Like I said...

Kagome: That'd be great!

Savanna: It started about 1,000 years ago.

Savanna slowly tells the story of how she meet Sesshomaru as a smaller demon, and how he saved her and married her. And so on. Inuyasha, after the stroy is done, takes off! Kagome watches in the distance and in a little while Savanna and Kagome are staring in the direction Inuyasha took off but there is more than Inuyasha there nowInuyasha and Sesshomaru are standing next to each other as Savanna and Sesshomaru stare at each other. Savanna starts to have tears roll down her cheek, and Sesshomaru looks at the ground. Inuyasha puts his hand in the small of Sesshomaru and pushes. Sesshomaru stumbles forward, looks back at Inuyasha (who is motioning for Sesshomaru to continue forward), sighs, and starts walking toward Savanna untill he's standingin front of her, with Savanna looking up at him.

Sesshomaru: I'm... sorry.

Everyone stares at Sesshomaru who looks at Savanna with tears falling faster.

Sesshomaru: I lost my temper. I... I shouldn't have lost it and...

Savanna grabs hold of Sesshomaru's middle sobbing into his kamono, while everyone stares, except Inuyasha, who is smiling and walks over to Kagome.

Kagome: (Playful) Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: (Serious) I don't know... My body just moved.

Kagome hugs Inuyasha and kisses him, both understand. Savanna stops sobbing into Sesshomaru's kamono long enough to see that the sun is about to set.

Savanna: (In Sesshomaru's kamono) The moon... It's almost up.

Sesshomaru looks at Savanna who is huging him then at the sky, then back at Savanna.

Sesshomaru: You wanna leave?

Everyone looks at Savanna and Sesshomaru.

Savanna: (Looking up at Sesshomaru) No they need to see.

Everyone stares at Savanna as she transforms into human.

Savanna: Now we can go. Thank you everyone.

Sesshomaru lets Savanna hop on holding the now awake Rin in her arms. At Sesshomaru's temple. Savanna is asleep and Sesshomaru is running his hand through her silky smooth hair. Sesshomaru can't help but want to kiss her, but doesn't want her to wake up, so he holds back as he lays down to sleep. Rin is asleep in Savanna's arms. Sesshomaru had his mate back, and his dauter too. Sesshomaru couldn't have been happier. Sesshomaru was to find that statement was untrue by a large degree. Morning and Sesshomaru heads out just as Sesshomaru was about 5 minutes out of sight, Rowune ran out of Savanna's and Sesshomaru's room and ran down the hall. The whole time as she ran out of the mansion, her misson bussed in her head.

(Flashback)

Savanna; Rowune, you must fetch Sesshomaru! Follow him till you find him, when you find him wait at least 20 minutes, before bringing him back here. You may take no longer than 25 minutes. Make sure you make them wait. Stall them if you have to!!

(Flashback ends)

Rowune: (Thinking) Don't you worry Savanna, I promise to complete this mission even if I die in the process. I promise you, I promise!

Rowune runs but doesn't seem to be geting very far because Sesshomaru is runing too. For every one stride of Sesshomaru's run was ten strades of Rowune, still Rowune ran ready to complete her mission. Lucky for Rowune Inuyasha's group stopped Sesshomaru in his tracks, Now it would be a little easier for Rowune to catch him. But now the problem was how to get all of them to wait 20 minutes. Just then Rowune had an idea! Sesshomaru was talking to Inuyasha when he looked back and heard something breathing hard. Sesshomaru turns around to face the upcoming threat, Rowune starts to run around some trees.

Sesshomaru: Dragon strike!

The trees Rowune was going to run to next were distroyed Rowune jumped of a falling tree and starts runing in the oppsite direction, Inuyasha pulls out Tetsuiga.

Inuyasha: Wind scar!

Again Rowune jumps off a falling tree and lands in front of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha raises his sword to kill her when Sesshomaru kneels down and sees if see has any wounds. Inuyasha puts his sword away.

Sesshomaru: Hmm, you're not hurt. That's good. What's up Rowune?

Rowune: I came to diliver a message, from Savanna.

Sesshomaru: Well then by all means diliver it!

Rowune: No!

Sesshomaru: ROWUNE!

Rowune: YOU ATTACKED ME! I don't feel like dilivering it now.

Sesshomaru and Rowune fight for 20 minutes.

Rowune: Fine lets go!

Sesshomaru and the others follow Rowune as she runs back to the mansion. As everyone walks to Savanna's room. Rowune stops everyone except Sesshomaru from entering Savanna's room.

Rowune: Only Lord Sesshomaru can continue from here. Untill I recive ferther orders, only Sesshomaru can continue from here.

Inuyasha: You have got to be kiding me!!!!

Rowune closes her eyes then glares at the others.

Rowune: Tose are the rules I have recived! Do not blame me!

Sesshomaru nods yes at the others then enters the room. Sesshomaru's golden eyes widen in shock and happyness. Savanna is siting on the ground with a small bundle in her arms. Sesshomaru walks over to her, as Savanna smiles a greeting.

Sesshomaru: She's so beautiful.

Savanna: Want to hold her?

Sesshomaru looks up at Savanna then at the small bundle not wanting to wake her.

Savanna: It's ok she's asleep.

Sesshomaru runs a finger though her silvery red hair, then looks at Savanna and nods yes. Savanna hands the babe over to Sesshomaru and walks over to the door. Sesshomaru who was looking at the babe looks at Savanna, who is about to exit the room.

Sesshomaru: Where are you going?

Savanna looks at Sesshomaru.

Savanna: To get Rin. Then we'll allow the others to come in. Besides, I want you to have some alone time with her.

Sesshomaru: Wait! What arewe going to name her?

Savanna: I've already thought of a name. Sesshanna.

Sesshomaru: Sesshanna.

Savanna exits the room a small group of wolves following her, when she walks around the couner, everyone stares as Rin is riding on of the wolves. Savanna grabs Rin and walks back into the room. Sesshomaru looks up at Savanna holding Rin, and Sesshomaru who was standing kneels down to allow Rin to see.

Rin: Rin thinks she's cute. Rin's a big sister now! Rin happy.

Both Savanna and Sesshomaru nod yes as Sesshomaru stands up. Savanna goes to the door.

Savanna: Rowune. You have my permission to let them enter now.

Rowune bows her head and backs up as the others slowly file in. They all are in awe and amazement, all except Inuyasha who stares at the bundle with confusion.

Inuyasha: _Why do I get the feeling she's different from a normal half demon. _

Sesshomaru: Want to hold her?

Inuyasha immedallty looks up at Sesshomaru then back at the door.

Inuyasha: I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare.

Sesshomaru: You want to hold her?

Inuyasha looks at the sleeping bundle and before he can answer Inuyasha is holding the babe. As the baby sleeps, Inuyasha starts to notice somthing that everyone already knows. As Sesshanna's eyes open, her bright teal eyes stare up at Inuyasha, and she lifts her hands up towards his ears. Inuyasha is a little sceptical but slowly allows her to reach his ears, ready to pull her away should she pull. Sesshanna seems perfectly content gently whacking her hands on his ears when all of a suden she grabs one but doesn't pull. Sesshanna puts the ear next to her mouth and licks it. Inuyasha pulls the babe down to his eye level. The babe stares at him smiling, and then Inuyasha could sware that the babe talked to him.

Sesshanna: _Hi. What's your name?_

Inuyasha: Huh? _Are... are you talking to me?_

Sesshanna: _Yes. You have a very kind heart, and a kind face. And when you want a kind passion. _


End file.
